Bring me back to the light
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Naruto's father is famous rock star and his wife Kushina was a groupie back then, One night his mother comes homes after having two classes of champagne with her friends, she enters her home to see, her husband cheating on her. Naruto snaps by killing his dad after beating his mother. He ends up in jail at age 18, after six years being lock up. Rate M and a full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 Facing my own demon

**Warning this story is for Mature readers**

Chapter 1 Facing my own demon

Naruto's P.O.V

I blink a couple of times, as I stared directly into the flat screen tv. I notice that my eyes were getting heavy. It felt like if, I haven't slept for two day's. I didn't know why I felt like these.

I was guessing all those times, I had people over for a party and I always end up going to bed past five in the morning.

My eyes were getting heavier and heavier, I couldn't keep them open, my eyes completely closed themselves.

After a couple of hours has passed by, I rub the sleepiness from eyes.

I began to panic as soon, as I open my eyes, I notice I was no longer sitting down on my black couch.

I was focusing on my surroundings.

"This is not my home," I said.

"Where is the ocean view I love to watch from my balcony," I said.

I give myself a couple of slaps to wake me up nothing happen.

"Hello," I shouted. There was no answer.

Started to play the 21 question inside my head.

"I'm dead," I asked.

"how did I die," I asked.

"Did I die in my sleep, " I asked.

"I didn't have a clue how I ended here!" I said.

I got up from sitting down on this white couch, As I stretch my muscles, I saw a stretch long yellow road. I began to follow it where it will lead me, I felt like Dorothy from the wizard of oz walking through a yellow road, to find a wizard to asked him to send me back home.

I continued to walk through the yellow road, I look left and then right to see if I spotted someone, I wanted to ask them "why I was here!"

The further I continued to walk everything behind me was fading away. I was in a different placed were white clouds were whiter, and the color of the sky was bluer than ever and the yellow road sparkle like gold.

I just stood there, I could move.

I couldn't believe what my eyes saw, I heard trumpets being blowing by angels warning a war was coming and I saw myself being one of those angels ready to battle one another.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I SHOUTED WITH ANGER.

"Why are they attacking their own kind," I asked to myself.

"There are not attack their own" Kurama voice shouted from behind.

I was afraid to look

"Those angels turn their back on god," the voice said.

"How? " I said

"Jealousy took over them and there no room here for hate or jealousy," the voice said.

"Let the battle begin between good and evil," Kurama voice said.

I saw myself flipping my wings, as I flew through the air to bang my sword with the enemy. As I slash his swings they grew back, he spoke with an evil voice " You will never cut my wings because you focus on your own hate, and you will never change your ways, you will always continue with the parties, and with drinking and having sex as you end up high on pot, and buzz on beer, you will never get rid of your own demons that way" he said.

I screamed with fear, as I was falling he clipped my own wings, to continue to be one of them, I saw how the white turn black, and how the sky lost the bluest color. I scream for someone to rescue me from my own demons, as I continue to fall.

I saw a two hands with green nail polish on their fingernail, trying to embrace me and I saw the ground beneath me open, and the sound of thunder can be heard.

I tried to grab her hands for her to bring me back up.

Everything was fading, as I closed my eyes, I said to myself this the end for me, there no way out of this, I'm going to fall into the gates of hell.

I felt someone tapping on my shoulder " what the hell" I said. As I open my eyes, I focused on my surrounding, I was back home.

"Naruto are you okay" I heard Shikamaru voice behind me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I heard you screaming" he answers.

"I'm fine," I said. As I wipe my sweat with my white shirt.

"Can I get you something," he asked.

"Yeah, some water please," I said.

"Okay I will be right back, " he said.

A couple of minutes has passed by, and Shikamaru come back with a glass of water, " here he" said. As I took small sips.

"Can I ask you why were you screaming?" Shikamaru said.

"I was having a nightmare facing my own demons, as my eyes went to focus on the television screen, I notice the wizard of oz was over.

"Those demons that you keep inside, that slowly eating you up," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, those ones" I replied.

"They keep hunting me down as a prey, showing me my own destruction, If someone doesn't rescue me before they drag me down with them, as they close the door of hell behind them," I said. As I took a puff of my joint to help me relax.

I saw Shikamaru seating in front of me, as I passed the joint to him and he passed the joint to Menma, and back to me

After a couple of minutes has passed by, of passing back and forth the joint, I climb my black and orange strip Harley to drive my hungry ass to a nearby circle k, being followed by a Shikamaru and Menma on their Harley.

The roar of Harleys can be heard, as they enter a busy street full of cars.

We arrive at a nearby circle-k that was an hour drive from my three-story home, we parked in the parking lot. I open the door for my two brothers Shikamaru and Menma to walk inside the store.

I grab 7 bags of different flavor chips, two hot dogs with ketchup and mustard and a forty-four-ouncer drink, plus three packs of chocolate donuts, and three cups of ramen.

I saw my brother Shikamaru with his hands full of snacks, he was holding six bags of different flavor chips, two hot dogs with ketchup and mustard and a forty-four-ouncer drink, plus three packs of chocolate donuts, and three cups of ramen.

Menma also had his hands full of snacks, he was holding 5 bags of different flavor chips, two hot dogs with ketchup and mustard and a forty-four ouncer drink, plus three packs of chocolate donuts, and three cups of ramen.

The male on the cash register was giving us signals with his eyes, buy the whole store instead he knew we were high because are eyes were red and all the snack we were holding.

 **AN"** **Naruto's father is a famous rock star and his wife Kushina was a groupie back then, One night his mother comes homes after having two classes of champagne with her friends, she enters her home to see, her husband cheating on her. Naruto snaps by killing his dad after beating his mother. He ends up in jail at age 18, after six years being lock up, he inheritances everything from his dead father, he holds up lots of secrets and his own demons are not in peace. His world revolves around parties and drinking and drugs, also sex, 19-year-old green-eyed beauty from Alabama comes to rescues him from this demons. There will be lemons later on as the story progress, some fighting and violence will be involved around the characters. Also some cursing and adult contents.**

 **AN2: This story is rated M, and it takes place in Rosemary beach Florida. I don't mind if you leave a review but... I love favorites and followers more.**

 **AN3: There be more pairing as the story progress.**


	2. Chapter 2 Author note

A Bring back to the light 11/12/2016

A author note

Dear favorites and followers

I haven't forgoten about my story I been busy reading for my favorite author's and leaving a reviews for their books on amazon when they get released. I also have a NaruSaku page on my facebook and been posting images and doing collages and writing short stories for my page on facebook. I been thinking of re-writing this story and turning into a P.O.V I'm thinking about yes or no to write like a P.O.V or to leave it just like that.

I'm also been busy being in volved in author groups, I will make a scheduled what days I'm free to start writing again please to give up on me, I love my stories and I wont give up on them just like other writers have give based on Naruto ending.

Sincerly, yours

St3rfire


End file.
